Fail Safe - Ray Palmer Edition
by shadow warren
Summary: Legends of Tomorrow 1x05 from Ray's point of view. It starts at the torture scene until the end of the episode.


**This is from Ray's point of view during 1x05 starting with their torture until the end of the episode. All recognizable dialogue is taken directly from that episode.**

**I do not own Legends of Tomorrow.**

Ray Palmer and Mick Rory were hanging under the harsh lights. Ray could feel the metal digging into his skin and it took all of his strength to stay on his feet. He could do nothing but watch himself in the mirror and see the scene unfolding behind him. Ray tuned out the events and waited. It turned out to be a bad idea as he heard Mick say something and he got an electric current running through his body. It stopped for a second and he tried to breathe through it, but it appeared just as fast and he found he couldn't hold back his scream.

"Isn't he supposed to ask us some questions?" he asked Mick.

"They don't care what we got to say." Mick replied, looking straight ahead. "We're just part of the show."

Ray looked into the mirror, realization coloring his voice, "Stein," he breathed out. In what he hoped was a reassuring voice, he called out, "Professor, we're okay. Don't tell these bastards anything!"

Before he even finished speaking, the electricity slammed into him again, robbing him of any coherent thought. A minute later, and he was given a minute to catch his breath, still feeling some electricity racing under his skin. Then the current came again, this time caused him to lose the ability to hold in his screams. Everything seems to stop and Ray's ears lost hearing except for the rushing of his blood. He did notice though, their captor ready to take a hammer after Mick. Without actually knowing why, he attempted to get the colonel's attention.

"Hey."

It wasn't as strong as he would have liked, but it did the trick. The colonel looked at him and Ray refused to back down.

"Can I get some water in here?" Pausing for a quick breath, Ray continued. "Something to drink? I'm a little thirsty. A sandwich would be nice – a little turkey and mayo." He pretended to be confused. "They have mayo in Russia? No." Barely giving anyone time to react, he scoffed pretending to be annoyed. "At least in America, you get a last meal. This Communism really sucks."

"What are you doing, Boy Scout?" came Rory's voice from his left, sounding almost _concerned_?

Their tormentor walked over to be in front of him now. Almost mocking, he asked Ray, "Yes, Boy Scout, what areyou doing?"

Having no plan, Ray said the only thing he knew, "Nothing compared to what I did to your mother last night."

The colonel replied back, clearly amused, "You have quite a mouth on you."

Adding a little smirk into his words, Ray retorted, "So does she."

No warning came, but the slam of the hammer into his back. He screamed and the blows just kept on coming. The same spot, sometimes it went a little off course and hit him somewhere else. It went on for a time. Ray lost all track of anything. All he could feel was skin tearing, bones creaking under the pressure created, and blood pooling somewhere on or around his body. Next thing he knew, black spots appeared, and his body mercifully passed out.

Ray woke up staring at the floor. His feet were dragging on the ground and he found that he didn't have the strength to care. He felt hands on both sides of him as two of the guards practically carried him through the halls. His head bobbed in time to their movements more than conscious effort. Luckily unconsciousness took him once again. He woke up lying down, staring up at gray. He shifted trying to get comfortable, but his body let him know it was a horrible idea.

Mick must have heard him attempting to move because Ray heard him start to talk.

"Of all the dumb things I've seen in my life, you getting that guy to beat on you takes the cake."

Ray moved his head slightly, trying to find Mick through one barely open eye. "You're welcome." He whispered, pain starting to creep in at the movement.

"You think you proved something back there?"

Ray mentally squared his shoulders. "Proved I wasn't scared."

"Proved you make a great pinata," Mick said in the same monotone voice, "He could have been you to death."

Was Mick trying to care? Ray's eyes closed before he responded, "There are some things that are more important than survival, like standing up for what you believe in, your principles, your team." Ray opened his eye again and stared at the door, "There must be something you're willing to die for."

Mick replied quickly, "The perfect score."

"Well…" Ray took a breath, ignoring the aches and pains, "only difference between us is how we define 'score'."

Mick stayed quiet and Ray took that as meaning the conversation was done. He didn't mind and his body took him back under. Next thing he knew, he was slung over someone. 'Mick,' his pain-addled brain supplied. He felt oddly giddy and decided to let Mick know.

"Hey, Mick, this is a strange kind of hug."

Mick ignored him. "Where are you going?" he called to someone Ray couldn't see.

"I've got something to do," came a familiar voice, but Ray was in too much pain to place it.

Mick stood still for a second, enough for Ray to get comfortable. The peace seemed to be gone too soon as Mick took off at a fast pace that sent Ray spiraling again. At odd intervals, Ray kept waking up but only bouncing and sirens entered his brain. Every time he woke up, something else sent him back. He could feel himself getting warm but couldn't bring himself to care. Ray could feel hands on him, and they were moving him away from his comfortable position.

"Mick?" came out faintly.

A large and warm hand settled on his arm. "You're in the infirmary, Haircut."

Oh. OH! "That bad, huh?" Ray joked, trying to crack a smile but ending up cracking his lip open even more.

"Yeah," came the gravelly voice, "That bad."

With the help of Mick and the other hands, Ray got settled in the chair. He barely felt the metal circle his wrist nor the wires and tubes needed to heal him. All Ray knew was that he was safe. Warmth spread through his body and Ray drifted off.

Right before that, he heard, "Don't ever do that again."

Ray woke up sometime later in his own room. He still felt sore, but mobile. He heard someone knock on his door and he made his way over. The doors opened to reveal Sara.

"Hey."

"Hey," Sara replied, "We're having a little party. Wanna join?"

Ray agreed and followed Sara to the room off from the main deck. Everyone was already there and alcohol was already being served. Ray took a seat, just content to be alive and not really paying attention. Mick came up to him with a full shot glass.

Ray took it, "Thank you," Ray said, trying to convey just about everything that he was thankful for. "And just so you know, I know you're more than just a thief."

Mick continued to just look at him. "You took a beating for me. We're even. End of story."

Ray wasn't going to let him off the hook that easy, so he tried again, "Well, thank you."

"More drinking, less feeling." With that, Mick walked away. Ray couldn't tell if Mick got his message or not, but he hoped he had.

After everyone had gotten another full glass, Professor Stein stood to make a toast, "A toast to the first time we haven't completely ruined the time line."

Ray almost laughed when Rip asked Gideon if that was true, but he knew everyone was thinking the same thing. After Gideon had assured the Legends that time was normal, Ray listened to everyone make a toast, just barely able to raise his glass. After everyone had drank, the party started to disperse. Ray used the table to get up and was thankful when Kendra grabbed his arm to help him stand the rest of the way. He held onto Kendra a little longer, both worried about falling and happy she was this close. Once he was down the stairs, they looked at each other for a second. Ray awkwardly cleared his throat and Kendra smiled, let go of his arm, and started heading toward her room. Ray started making his way toward his. Halfway there, Ray started getting tired and leaned against the wall in support.

'I'll rest a bit, then continue.' He thought.

A few minutes later, Ray was on his way again. Upon reaching his room, he barely made it to his bed before collapsing. He wasn't back to 100%, but he knew he would be there eventually.


End file.
